After One Hour Game
by Kuze Scarlet Fernandes
Summary: setelah beberapa tahun lamanya, Fairy Tail dihadapkan oleh kehancuran yang sangat besar. Tiga orang tak dikenal menyerang keluarga Jellal dan melukai Erza, guild dan terlebih mereka menculik anak Jellal! Ditengah keadaan genting itu, Zeref kembali datang dan memulai game kematian miliknya. Apakah Fairy Tail berhasil merebut kembali anak Jellal dan memenangkan game Zeref?


_After One Hour Game_

_Sequel of One Hour_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The Game is Start Again_

Pagi yang indah di Magnolia. Matahari menyinari kota yang indah ini, burung-burung juga berkicau ria, membuat suasana kota ini menjadi lebih indah.

Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh gadis berambut pirang ini. ia melihat suasana kota yang begitu indah dan tentram.

Ia menghela nafas ringan, "hari yang indah... Andai ini terjadi setiap saat..."gumamnya

"Lucyyyy! Natsu membakar ruang makan lagiiii!"ucap kucing bewarna biru ini

"huh, Natsu! Bisakah kau berhenti membakar ruang makan?!"tanya gadis ini malas, namun suaranya agak ditinggikan

"maaf Luce! Aku masih belum bisa mengontrol diriku setelah menikah denganmu!"jawab Natsu dari bawah

Ya! Lucy dan Natsu kini sudah sah menjadi suami-istri. Keduanya menikah 3 bulan lalu, bertepatan dengan sehari setelah Erza melahirkan anak pertamanya.

Dengan malas, Lucy turun ke bawah untuk memastikan keadaan di ruang makan. Yang benar saja! Natsu membakar ruang makan ini lebih dari yang biasanya!

"Natsu! Kau sudah kelewatan!"teriak Lucy marah

"go-gomene Luce..."ucap Natsu meminta maaf dan bertekuk lutut di kaki Lucy

Lucy menghela nafas ringan, "sudahlah Natsu, jangan seperti ini."ucap Lucy membantu Natsu berdiri

"tapi, aku benar-benar minta maaf Luce. Gara-gara aku, kau selalu repot."ucap Natsu, Lucy tersenyum

"aku senang kau memikirkanku seperti itu, tapi aku lebih suka Natsu yang kukenal dulu. Aku lebih senang kalau kau bertingkah seperti Romeo."ucap Lucy yang membuat Natsu terbelalak

"k-kau serius Luce?"tanya Natsu, Lucy mengangguk

Natsu tersenyum lebar, "aku akan bertindak sebagai Romeo-mu Luce."ucap Natsu, Lucy tersenyum

"I Open the Gate of Maiden, Virgo!"

*TING TONG*

"apa kau memanggilku, Hime?"tanya Virgo datar

"Iya, tolong bantu aku membersihkan ruangan ini."jawab Lucy

"baiklah Hime."

Sesaat setelah itu...

"saya sudah selesai Hime."ucap Virgo

"baiklah, kau boleh kembali sekarang. Arrigatou."ucap Lucy sebelum Virgo menghilang

"akhirnya ruangan ini kembali seperti semula."gumam Lucy menatap ruang makan ini telah kembali sedia kala

"Luce, ayo kita ke guild!"ajak Natsu

"Iya!"

Di guild...

"hey, dimana Lucy? Kenapa dia belum datang?"tanya Ultear melihat sekeliling

"mungkin dia sedang dalam perjalanan."jawab Levy

Brak! Pintu guild dibanting oleh seseorang, memunculkan dua orang dengan rambut pink dan juga pirang. Seluruh guild tersenyum melihatnya

"Ohayou Natsu, Lucy!"sapa seluruh guild

"ohayou mo minna!"balas Lucy ramah

"kujamin dalam waktu 3 detik dari sekarang, guild akan kacau."ucap Visca sebelum seluruh guild menjadi kacau

"hahaha! Tebakanmu benar Visca."ucap Ultear yang disambut hangat oleh tawaan dari gadis-gadis lain

BRAK! Pintu guild kembali dibanting oleh seseorang, kali ini memunculkan pemuda berambut azure dengan tatoo di pipi kanannya

"ohayou, Jellal."sapa Mira hangat

"mo ohayou, Mira."balas Jellal

"dimana Erza dan Kuze? Aku tak melihatnya."tanya Lucy, Jellal menoleh

"ehem. Sepertinya aku lupa bilang."ucap Jellal sembari berdehem yang membuat Lucy bingung

"Erza hamil lagi, jadi dia tak bisa ke guild."jelas Jellal yang diakhiri oleh senyum lebarnya

"nani?!"

Jellal mengangguk, "ha-hamil lagi?"tanya Lissana

"kyaa! Kira-kira bayinya mirip siapa ya? kan Kuze mirip Jellal, berarti anakmu yang kedua mirip Erza! Kyaa...! aku sudah tidak sabar!"jerit Mira kergirangan yang membuat orang-orang guild sweatdropped

"jadi, berapa usia kandungannya?"tanya Levy

Jellal meletakkan jarinya di dagunya, "um... Kira-kira baru 2 minggu."jawab Jellal

"o-oi, jadi kau meninggalkan Erza sendirian di rumah?"tanya Gray

"um... Bisa dibilang seperti itu, tapi aku akan kembali ke rumah sebentar lagi, setelah aku memberitahukan Mira sesuatu."jawab Jellal melirik Mira

"apa? Akan kulakukan demi anak keduamu!"tanya Mira

Jellal membisikkan sesuatu, Mira mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis. "akan kulakukan yang terbaik kok."ucap Mira mengacungkan jempol

Jellal tersenyum, "arrigatou Mira. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, jaa!"ucap Jellal sebelum keluar dari guild

"Mira-san, apa yang dibisikkan Jellal?"tanya Lucy penasaran, Mira tersenyum manis

"sebenarnya aku masih belum mengerti, tapi tak apalah. Nanti aku akan kesana."jawab Mira yang membuat seluruh guild runtuh

"hamil ya... Berarti akan ada anak..."gumam Lucy yang menarik perhatian Mira

"sepertinya kau ingin cepat-cepat hamil Lucy."ucap Mira yang membuat Lucy salting

"e-etto, bu-bukan seperti itu Mira-san.."elak Lucy salting

"lalu apa Lu-chan?"tanya Levy yang tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan Mira

"i-itu... Ah! Aku masih belum memikirkannya Levy-chan, Mira-san!"ucap Lucy, Mira terkikik pelan

"sepertinya kau sudah harus mulai memikirkannya Lucy."ucap Mira yang membuat Lucy terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum lembut

"sepertinya kau benar, Mira-san..."ucapnya lembut

Keadaan guild tiba-tiba menjadi tenang, Natsu dan Gajeel berhenti bertengkar. Natsu dan Gajeel mengendus

"kebakaran..."ucap Gajeel. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Natsu langsung berlari keluar guild

"Na-Natsu!"ucap Lucy sembari mengejar Natsu

"kita juga ikut Gajeel, Elfman!"ucap Gray yang mendapat anggukan dari Gajeel dan Elfman

"Natsu!"teriak Lucy, Natsu tak menghiraukannya dia terus saja berlari

"Natsu!"teriak Lucy sekali lagi, namun kali ini Natsu terhenti. Ia menoleh sejenak ke arah Lucy

"Luce, aku mencium bau Erza tercampur dengan bau kebakaran itu."ucap Natsu, mata Lucy langsung terbelalak kaget

"k-kau serius Natsu? Apa jangan-jangan ini hanya leluconmu saja?"tanya Lucy, Natsu menggeleng

"tidak Luce, aku tidak bohong. Aku tak mungkin membohongimu dan orang-orang guild, bukankah tadi Gajeel juga menciumnya?"tanya Natsu balik

"kita harus memastikannya, Natsu."ucap Lucy, Natsu menyeringai lebar

"aye Luce."

Sesampainya di rumah Erza, semuanya dibuat terbelalak oleh insiden yang terjadi di sini. Rumahnya terbakar!

"a-apa ini?!"tanya Lucy terkejut

"hey, dimana Erza dan Jellal?"tanya Natsu kepada pemuda di depannya

"mereka ada di sana."jawab pemuda itu menunjuk tempat dimana Erza dan Jellal

"Erza! Jellal!"panggil Lucy, Jellal menoleh

"ke-" ucapan Lucy terpotong melihat Erza tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan Jellal

"ke-kenapa ini? Kenapa Erza?"tanya Lucy yang hampir tak bisa menahan air matanya

"..."

"aku terisi kembali!"ucap Natsu yang sehabis memakan api yang melahap rumah milik Erza dan Jellal

"Natsu! Lucy!"panggil Gray dari kejauhan

"ada apa Gray, Elfman?"tanya Natsu, Gray dan Elfman mendekat

"uoh! Ka-kau membakarnya, Flame Breath?"tanya Gray menunjuk rumah yang sudah hangus terbakar

"tentu saja tidak Ice Boy!"bantah Natsu

"apa katamu Flame Breath?!"

"apa kau bilang Ice Boy?!"

Natsu dan Graypun mulai bertengkar, "pertempuran adalah jiwa seorang laki-laki!"ucap Elfman sebelum memasuki perkelahian Natsu dan Gray

"sou ka..."

"lalu dimana Kuze?"tanya Lucy, Jellal menunduk sedih

"dia ditangkap..."jawab Jellal, Lucy tersentak kaget

"a-apa?! Ditangkap?"ucap Lucy terkejut, Natsu, Gray dan Elfman menghentikan pertarungannya

"siapa yang ditangkap Luce?"tanya Natsu

*After One Hour Game*

"anak ini sungguh lucu! Kawaii!"puji gadis berambut lavender

"benar! Ini juga sangat tampan!"tambah pemuda berambut jingga 3

"hei, kalian dibayar bukan untuk memuji ketampanan dan kelucuan anak itu!"bentak pemuda berambut ungu dari kegelapan

"tapi ini benar-benar lucu! Lihatlah! Kyaa, kawaii!"ucap gadis itu menunjuk Kuze yang sedang teridur pulas

"itu benar!"timpal pemuda berambut jingga

Pemuda ini mendengus, "Cornellia, Kirito, bawa anak itu ke tempat yang seharusnya."suruh pemuda ini

"huh, Kigira enggak seru. Ya sudahlah, ayo kita bawa anak ini."ucap Cornellia yang mendapat anggukan dari Kirito

"lihat saja, kalian akan merasakan rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang kalian sayangi, Fairy Tail."gumam Kigira

*After One Hour*

Mira menghela nafas ringan, "bagaimana? Apa sudah ditemukan?"tanya Mira, Cana menggeleng

"aku tak bisa menemukannya."jawab Cana melempar kartu-kartu miliknya ke udara

"jadi Jellal, apa kau melihat siapa yang menculik Kuze dan yang melukai Erza sampai separah itu?"tanya Lisanna

Jellal menggeleng, "aku tak melihat siapapun. Yang aku tahu saat aku kembali ke rumah, rumahnya sudah terbakar dan Erza dikelilingi oleh warga Magnolia."jawab Jellal

"hm, susah juga..."ucap Levy menaruh tangannya di dagu

"kira-kira siapa yang melakukan ini?"tanya Lucy

"Sabertooth mungkin?"tebak Visca

"atau Erigor?"tebak Gray, semuanya berfikir

"bagaimana jika ini adalah perbuatan Zeref dan Master Mavis?"tebak Mira, semua tersentak

"kami bahkan tak tau kalau rumah Jellal terbakar, mana mungkin kami yang melakukan."ucap Mavis

"yah, kami kan hanya menebak."ucap Natsu, seluruh guild mengangguk

"aku tau siapa yang melakukan."ucap Zeref dari ambang pintu guild

"siapa?"tanya Lucy serentak, Zeref tersenyum licik

"kalian harus menemukannya sendiri, dengan informasi terbatas dan tak boleh menggunakan sihir. Teka-teki ini berlangsung selama 2 babak. Ini syarat dariku, bagaimana?"ucap Zeref, seluruh guild nampak sedang berfikir

"baiklah, kami terima syarat itu."ucap Jellal, Zeref tersenyum licik

"pencarian ini akan kubuat game, sama seperti dulu. Waktunyapun juga sama, hanya satu jam. Tapi untuk kali ini, seluruh guild harus berpartisipasi."jelas Zeref

"ba- eh?! Semuanya? Itu berarti Erza juga ikut?"tanya Meredy, Zeref mengangguk

"o-oi, dia sekarat! Mana mungkin dia bisa ikut!"ucap Natsu

"ini syarat Salamander."ucap Zeref singkat, Natsu menggeram kesal

"jadi, apa petunjuknya?"tanya Lucy, Zeref menyeringai

"pelaku dari kejahatan ini ada tiga orang."jawab Zeref, seluruh guild cengo

"apa?!"

"ja-jadi petunjuknya hanya itu? Hanya itu!?"tanya Lucy tak percaya, Zeref mengangguk

"itu informasi yang sangat terbatas!"ucap Natsu dan Gray bersamaan, Zeref menggeleng

"apa kalian lupa dengan syarat pertama? Kalian harus menemukannya dengan informasi terbatas."ucap Zeref mengingatkan, seluruh guild tersentak

"hm, kalau tiga orang berarti..."ucap Juvia

"bukan Crime Sorciere."ucap Mira, semua kembali berfikir

"siapa ya?"pikir Ultear

'waktu kalian tersisa 50 menit.'

"Erigor?"tebak Lucy, Jellal menggeleng

"tak mungkin, dia sudah ditangkap setahun yang lalu."bantah Jellal, semua kembali berfikir

"kuso! Aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun!"keluh Natsu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

"ne Lussy, kenapa kau tak meminta bantuan celestial magic milikmu?"tanya Happy

"kau tak boleh curang, di permainan ini tak boleh menggunakan sihir."sahut Zeref, seluruh guild kembali masuk kedalam keheningan

'waktu kalian tersisa 40 menit.'

"sial! Informasi ini terlalu terbatas, aku jadi tak bisa berfikir!"keluh Gray

"andai kita bisa memperluas informasi, mungkin pertanyaan ini bisa kita pecahkan."ucap Lucy

"eh? Memperluas...?"batin Jellal, sedetik kemudian Jellal tersentak

'aku tau cara untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini.'batin Jellal sambil tersenyum, senyum kemenangan.

TBC

Hah, akhirnya chapter 1 selesai. Huft, fic ini membutuhkan waktu hampir berminggu-minggu karena author saat itu lagi gak bawa laptop! :D

Ya, gimana? Gimana hasil fic dari requestnya Devil Clown? Bagus?

Kalau masih belum bagus author mohon maaf! #bungkuk2

Reviews please... Flame? Boleh kok. :)


End file.
